


Text Fanart from the last episode

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Text Fanart





	Text Fanart from the last episode

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMilsLKPs8T2dAVCFokd_PeDbRpR7CEMuPqgck3oclKrYhZwjTfubQgs6JmelDlMw?key=Y09pZm05R0R6dlJ0RXc4MnFMdXZ3V2RIcGZreTh3&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOjh6y996s5zf2SOqaltIM8EbGVnNNaD0r282H1M9_WKaaol7jZ6N96WOEUk1GafA?key=LU5Wc3VIMWxOUDVKTzliMkg3d1BWbjl6cVA2aGhn&source=ctrlq.org)

I know that ‘tomorrow’ line isn’t supposed to be romantic, but I love the fact that Ed and Oswald are together wrecking g havoc in Gotham. It doesn’t help that Oswald said, ‘tomorrow?’ and Ed answered, ‘tomorrow’ without even thinking. 

The, ‘Thicker in the middle,’ line is great because I love Chubwald and so does Ed.


End file.
